Kagome kagome
by Jimbob Earl of Dummyton
Summary: Kaito is a young man that has been followed by spirits since he was a boy. One day he hears singing and follows it to find a boy. Is this boy an actual, living boy, or is he just another spirit?


Hey My perties! Tis princenum1! With **another** story! :D  
I probably should be working on my _other_ stories, but I kinda can't stick with one story at a time, so another one AWAY!

It is currently rated T, because I don't really think it should be rated any less... But it might end up changing! Might end up being rated M! All depends on a certain shota and bluenette... I should probably get down to the disclaimers... Oh and I know I never posted the original, but PFFT! It had good potential, but could be _soo_ much better! ;

Original story by: princenum1

re-written story (this) by: prinenum1

edited by: princenum1  
Thus, the editing with REALLY suck! So I will take _any_ notifications on the spelling of words and/or the grammar! Oh and just so you don't try to correct me on my spelling on things like 'colour', I'm from Canada, eh! lol, stereotypes for the fail!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters within the story! All I own is the messed up story line! (I think it's messed up at least)

PLEASE R&R!  
Well, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

_Kagome, kagome~  
_I heard a child singing, so I started to walk towards the voice  
_Crouch little bird inside your cage~  
_I realized that the singing was not just by one child but multiple children. It sounded as though it was about six children  
_When oh when will he get out~  
_The voices were getting louder  
_Up before the light of dawn~  
_The speed of their singing sped up by a few seconds_  
Crane and turtle slipped and fell~  
_I started to run towards the voices_  
Who is behind you can you tell?~  
_There was a child's voice right behind me with that line. I jumped slightly and turned around. No one was there, but there was laughter. Laughter nearing me.

"Come, nii-san! Come play with us!" a chipper voice said from behind me casing me to jump again and turn around. The voice that spoke in a high pitch belonged to a young boy who had short blonde hair, that was kept in a ponytail, and bright aquamarine eyes.  
I looked down at him, baring a kind soft smile as I replied, "Sure, I'll play with you!" He smiled up at me, turned and vanished. "And here I thought I wasn't getting stalked by little spirits for one…" I mumbled to myself with a slight sigh.  
The boy reappeared farther away from me, looked back, and exclaimed, "This way, this way! Are you coming, nii-san?" He had a brief look of confusion, or doubt, but shook his head replacing that look with a wide smile. The boy turned away from me again and ran towards a small break in the trees. I shrugged and followed the boy.

When I arrived at the small clearing of trees, I took note of the children that were there. It looked as though there were about 4 girls and 4 boys. "There you are Len! Now, come! We need to do the next round of the game!" a small blonde girl demanded. The boy that I followed sighed as he walked into the circle of children. 7 out of 8 of the children linked hands and they sang the song that brought me to them, while circling a girl with red hair.  
The children got to the last line of the song and the red-haired girl called out, "I-is it Rin-chan?"  
The blonde girl that was standing in front of the red-head laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "Wrong guess, Teto! It's Len!" she said in a mocking manner. The red-haired girl started to fade as a thin layer of black smoke wrapped around her. The boy that originally invited me to play looked over at me, smiled, and ran up to me.  
"Play with us, nii-san! I'll go first with the introductions! My name is Kagamine Len!" Len chirped.  
The blonde girl walked up to Len's side and she said, "I'm Len's twin sister. My name is Kagamine Rin"  
A girl with long teal hair, held up in pigtails, walked to Rin's side and she said, in a clear high voice, "My name is Hatsune Miku and it is a pleasure to finally meet the person Len has been pestering us about for the past few years" She smiled, but soon after stopped as she was hit in the back of the head by a flustered boy called Len.  
A boy that looked almost the exact same as Miku, except for the fact that his hair was very short in comparison, also that he was taller, walked up and briefly stated, "Name's Hatsune Mikuo, older brother of Hatsune Miku"  
Another boy with blonde hair walked towards me just to get talked by the smallest boy in the group, who had bright green hair. "R-Ryuuto! G-get off!" the blonde boy complained as I took immediate took notice of his strong British accent.  
"WHat iF I Don'T wAnT To, OliVEr?" the green haired boy, Ryuuto, asked as his voice sounded very robotic and he was over pronouncing certain letters in his question. Oliver grumbled something and then went silent.  
A person with shoulder length white hair and eyes of two different colours, one blue, one green, walked up and said, in a voice that sounded more masculine than I was expecting, "Hello, my name is Utatane Piko. I plead that you do not get confused by my feminine features and think of me as a boy, one like Len or Oliver or Ryuuto" Mikuo was glaring at Piko in such a way that if looks could kill, Piko would have been dead. 10 times. "Oh, silly me, I forgot Mikuo!" Piko added laughing.  
I heard a noise come from the area that Rin and Len were, so I shifted my attention back over to them, to see Rin holding Len in a headlock. "I give! I give!" Len shrieked, causing Rin to let go of him, laughing. Len fell to the ground, but stood up shortly after with a slight blush across his cheeks. _'Cute!' _I thought before shaking my head in fear of my own blush appearing. "S-so, nii-chan, w-we've told you all of our n-names! S-so, now you tell us yours!" Len stuttered as his blush faded.  
"My name is Shion Kaito. Who was that girl with red hair that disappeared? Also, why did she disappear?" I asked in pure concern.  
"Oh, that was Kasane Teto. She disappeared because she got the answer wrong! It's just how the game works!" Len answered me, with a solemn look at first, but was grinning by the end of his statement.  
"O-oh, um, I-I just remembered that I do in fact have something that I need to do today…" I started to say.  
Len looked as though he perked up as I heard him quietly ask, "Me?" Len looked like he was very hopeful with what my reply to that was. Another child walked up to Len and whispered something in his ear, making him blush slightly.  
I shook my head, causing Len to pout, his blush disappearing, as I apologized, "Sorry, but I can't play with you, kids."  
"B-but, you don't have anything else that you need to do, nii-chan. I know you don't! You don't have to work anymore today, you don't need any more groceries, all of your bills are paid, and your house doesn't need to be cleaned!" Len complained sounding extremely cute.  
"Uh, and how do you know this?" I inquire.  
"I know everything about you nii-chan. I'm always watching, thus I know you're free today. That's why I chose today to steal your heart, or in other words, your love" Len specified sounding overly creepy with a smile that completely matched.  
"Len, you'll never win him over if you go scaring him out like that!" Rin nagged.  
"Oh, shut up, Rin! I'll get him" Len yelled at him twin, looking at her through the corner of his eye.  
"W-what did you mean when you said you'll my heart?" I asked.  
"Oh, you don't need to know that, nii-san" Len stated as he looked back at me.  
"Okay… If I do play that game with you, will you leave me alone?" I cautiously questioned.  
"If you answer correctly, they'll leave you alone. Can't promise I will though!" Len replied with a smirk.  
I sighed, rolling my eyes, and said, in defeat, "Fine, I'll play. Just tell me what to do"  
Len smiled as he chirped, "I knew you'd eventually submit! Now sit on the ground, and close your eyes" I sighed and followed Len's instructions. "Okay, now we're gunna circle around you and you have to guess who's behind you after we ask!" Len explained as I could hear that he was smiling.

The seven children started to circle me, singing that creepy song from before.  
"Kagome, kagome~"  
That sounded like it was Miku behind me.  
"Crouch little bird inside your cage~"  
Piko…  
"When oh when will he get out~"  
British accent. Obviously Oliver.  
"Up before the light of dawn~"  
Rin?  
"CrANe aNd TuRTle slipPED AnD fEll~"  
Ryuuto  
"Who is behind you can you tell?~"  
The last line sounded a bit more menacing than the others. I felt thin arms wrap their way around my neck.  
"Len" I stated with much confidence.  
"Correct, nii-san" Len purred into my ear, his breath was extremely warm.

I slightly squirmed and Len pulled away. I turned and he asked, "Care for another game, Kaito-nii?"  
"If I recall correctly, you said that you would _leave_ if I had gotten the answer correct. So I must request that you leave me be now" I replied to Len in a calm, cool voice.  
"I only said that my accomplices would leave, I never said that I would. I you don't want to play _that_ game, would you care for another?" Len questioned as he drew his thin fingers down my chest at a semi-slow speed.  
I blushed and shook my head. "N-no, I'm fine with the first game" I stated.  
"Okay, another round than. Have you learned the words yet?" Len asked as he pulled his hand to his side, pouting slightly.  
"Think I have, but just for safe measures can I have another round in the middle?"  
"Of course, nii-san"  
"Okay, Len, this time if it is _you_ behind me at the last line, I request that you _don't_ wrap your arms round my neck"  
"I'll try to not, but I can't guarantee that"

"Okay" I calmly said as I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I heard shuffling of feet and then children's voices singing.  
"Kagome, kagome~"  
It was defiantly Len standing behind me  
"Crouch little bird inside your cage~"  
His twin Rin  
"When oh when will he get out~"  
Piko  
"Up before the light of dawn~"  
Mikuo  
"Crane and turtle slipped and fell~"  
Definite a British accent. So, Oliver  
"Who is behind you can you tell?~"  
"Uh, Rin?" I said completely out of confidence. Giggling was heard from in front of me and I knew my answer was wrong.  
"Wrong answer" the person behind me stated, his voice lowered as though he had aged a good 5 years. From being 9 to 14.  
I smirked slightly as I said, "Why hello, Len"  
"Now you're correct. Open your eyes" Len commanded. I did as he told me and opened my eyes, I saw a large quantity of black smoke drifting towards me. The smoke was much like what I saw surround Teto. The smoke drifted around Rin and Len had his arms around my neck yet again. I felt Len flinch and heard him mumble, "Shoot, I forgot that if he got the answer wrong that _he'd _come!"

"Th-that who would come, Len?" I asked as I looked back at Len.  
"Kamui Gakupo… He's the black smoke that you see over there. He has always been out to take from me what _I_ want!" Len replied to me as he was blankly staring towards the smoke.  
"Y-you… wait! You want _me_?" I questioned the boy in confusion.  
He looked down at me and nodded his head, saying, "Yeah, I want you. I accidentally made my voice sound more like Rin's for round two. Force of habit. I really didn't want _this_ to happen. I don't _want_ Gakupo to take from me the one thing I would give my life for! Nii-san, there's one thing that I would really like to do with you before you get taken"  
_'Well, that explains why he's been so clingy to me' _I thought before I stated, "You want to do something with me? If I'm going to be taken away by the smoke, or as you called it 'Gakupo', then sure. You can do whatever the heck you want! Just no sex"  
"Okay, deal" Len said with a slight smile before he kissed my lips. His kiss made me blush, most probably from the fact that I had never kissed, or been kissed by, another being! So, in other words, this boy took my first kiss and it felt right.

Len moved his body so that he was sitting on my lap, with our lips still pressed together. I felt wetness, a bit of pressure, and when I didn't respond slight nibbling, I knew that the boy wanted to explore my moist cavern. I opened my mouth slightly and I felt him dart his tongue into my mouth without any hesitation. There was an 'ahem' like sound come from behind Len and I opened my eyes. Len was glaring and his face was so funny looking that I broke away from the kiss laughing. "W-why do you laugh, nii-san?" Len stuttered.  
"J-just yo-your face! It-it's hilarious when you're angry!" I claimed as I was struggling to hold back my laughter. Len punched me in the shoulder and I yelped, "Ow! Why'd you do that, Len!? I thought you loved me!" Len ignored me as he turned around on my lap to facing, away from me, towards the man in the dark smoke, with long purple hair, named Gakupo.  
Len glared at Gakupo as he sneered, "What do you want, Kupo?"  
"Oh, you know what I want, Len. I want _him_! Get off of him, now! He lost the game and you know the rules" Gakupo stated in a powerful tone.  
"Yeah I know the rule, and this time I'm breaking them. Kaito-nii is staying!" Len demanded raising his voice with every word.  
"Why would he want to stay if he would have to let a _monster_ pretty much run his life? I bet you never even told him that you aren't even fully human! You know that you work for me, half-breed. You know that you and Rin purposefully play this game to steel people's souls for me. The two of you can physically be human!" Gakupo exclaimed, "What is so different about him anyways? I know that you have been watching him for quite a while, waiting for him to be alone and not with that brunette"  
"I'm in love with him! That's something I've never felt before and you know that, Kupo! Don't you remember that promise you made with Rin and I? You promised that if either of us ever fell in love that you wouldn't take their soul! Even if they did lose the game!" Len snapped at Gakupo.  
"Your kind isn't supposed to feel love. You're meant to be the servants of demons, like me! The only reason why I made that stupid little promise was because it couldn't happen! When Rin fell for Miku I was shocked, astonished, and I thought that it was a plain fluke to try to prove me wrong! You aren't supposed to fall in love! Especially with a foolish _human_!" Gakupo yelled completely enraged.  
"If I'm not supposed to love then why _do_ I? Is it because I'm a _half_-breed? Maybe it's because I'm a half-breed that I have been able to lure so many foolish people into giving away their soul with a childish game! Maybe it's because I'm a half-breed that I actually have my own feelings!" Len screamed after he had gotten off of my lap.

Len walked up to Gakupo and viciously slapped him across the face, saying, "Maybe it's because I'm a half-breed that I have my own will. Come on guys, let's go. Oh and Gakupo, if I ever see you again, I'll do something way worse than just slap you" Gakupo just stared at Len in complete disbelief, while holding the cheek that was hit.  
"Y-you do know that I can easily cut off your transportation to this dimension, right, Len?" Gakupo asked as he had finally gotten past the fact that Len hit him.  
"Yeah, I know you can do that! I also know that you are fully capable of assassinating me! You have rights and stuff like that. And since I am a half-breed I can actually _die_! Can't die of old age, since I stopped aging, but it's still possible to skewer me and such!" Len yelled as he was crying. He started to stomp off when he stopped beside me, to grab me by my hand. He looked down at me, when I took his offered hand, and asked in a whimper, "C-can I live with you, nii-san?"  
I nodded my head slightly before replying, "Yeah, you can live with me, but will your sister be alright?" I flashed Len a look of worry and concern.  
Len smiled at me, helping me up. "Yeah, she'll be fine. If she needs someone to talk to there's always Miku. She is her lover after all" Len answered me.  
"But, I thought that Gakupo said that your kind _can't_ love. Is Miku different? Obviously, since Rin is your sister and all she's a half-breed too, but what about Miku?" I questioned in _slight_ confusion. [A/N: PFFT, yeah right it was slight! You know you're completely confused, Kaito-nii!]  
"Rin taught Miku how to love"

* * *

To be continued!~ For now...  
Well, I wanna know what you thought! Also, I need some help on what Lenny should be! All I know is that he's a half-breed! And since I feel like it, I'll tell yous that he is half-human! So all I need is what his other half is! Haven't yet decided if Rin and Len mom or dad is human yet though... Well, I hope you enjoyed it!

I will give invisible toaster cookies to those who review! (Plus possibly an imaginary Len... If you _really _want one! Might not give those away though... THEY BE MY IMAGINARY FRIENDS! SO, MY PUNKISH!)  
ANYWAYS, please review! I beg of you!


End file.
